


Sweet Sixteen

by the_chimaera3



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sweet Sixteen, Underage - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 20:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_chimaera3/pseuds/the_chimaera3
Summary: Un smut de principio a fin.Tony quiere festejar los dulces dieciseis de Peter de una manera diferente ;)





	Sweet Sixteen

Ambos entraron el penthouse de la Torre Stark, al cual Tony solía llevar a Peter de vez en cuando si la situación lo ameritaba o necesitaban privacidad. El hombre adoraba rodear de lujos a su muchacho, quería hacerlo sentir bien y apreciado. Más en un día tan especial como lo era su cumpleaños. Le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y apoyó su mentón sobre los rizos del muchacho, su cabello olía a perfume, ese que le regaló esa misma mañana junto con otras cosas.

\- ¿Quieres una copa?

Peter rio.

\- Aun no puedo beber ¿Lo sabes, no?

\- Si, y tampoco deberías estar aquí conmigo, pero no pusiste mucha resistencia en venir.

\- Touché.

Tony se alejó para prepararle un trago de frutos rojos con un poco de vodka, como sabía que al chico le gustaba. Le extendió aquella copa con hielo y Peter la tomó, mientras tanto él se preparó un coñac con hielo para brindar con el chico.

\- ¿Y cómo se siente cumplir años?

\- Como todos los días – respondió Peter sonriendo de lado – Pero mejor, porque estoy contigo este año.

\- ¿O sea que antes no la pasabas tan bien?

Peter se encogió de hombros. Tony no dijo nada, más si se estiró para darle un rápido beso en los labios al chico y este le correspondió.

\- No importa, yo quiero que te sientas bien. Espérame aquí, ya vuelvo.

Y dejo solo al joven para dirigirse al baño. Allí se dedicó a arreglarse el cabello y ponerse un poco de colonia, quería verse bien para Peter.

Al salir de la habitación lo encontró acostado boca abajo con lo que parecía ser un pijama algo… provocador. Eran unos simples shorts rosados con dibujos de cerezas y un top, también decorado con una cereza un poco más grande en el centro.

\- Qué bueno que viniste, ya estaba empezando a jugar conmigo en lo que tardabas – le dijo acariciando su entrepierna por sobre sus shorts rosados, no se le pasó por alto aquella leve protuberancia bajo la tela.

Tony se acercó a verlo con una sonrisa y se lamió los labios. Acarició con cuidado la pierna de Peter subiendo poco a poco. Su piel era tan suave y tersa. No pudo evitar darle una leve nalgada a lo que Peter se mordió el labio, sonrojándose.

\- ¿No era una pijamada? Mira, hasta me lo compré para ti.

Tony se mordió el labio y tomó al chico del mentón.

\- ¿Intentas darme un infarto?

\- No… aunque sería divertido.

\- Eres de lo peor.

Peter le sonrió algo cruel.

\- Lo sé.

Tony se inclinó hacia el chico para darle un beso lento y profundo. Jadeó cuando el chico le labio los labios impunemente. Peter se le trepó sobre una de sus piernas para seguir el beso y comenzar a restregarse lentamente contra su muslo, Tony podía notar lo excitado que el chico estaba y lo tomó del trasero con ambas manos para hacerlo sentarse sobre su entrepierna, agradecía que aquel short fuera tan ajustado, marcando sus muslos a la perfección.

Y comenzó a besar el estómago de Peter que el top (al ser corto) develaba, le llenó de besos y delineó impunemente el ombligo de este con su lengua. Peter mientras tanto le acariciaba el cabello y reia un poco por las cosquillas que la boca de Tony le provocaba. Cuando el hombre llevó una de sus manos dentro de aquel top y comenzó a acariciar uno de los pezones de Peter, este jadeó pesadamente.

\- Me gusta tu pijama rosa…

Peter se mordió los labios.

\- E-Es porque sé que te gusta cómo me queda.

\- Cualquier color me gusta en ti – le aseguró levantando un poco de la tela para poder tomar aquello con lo que estaba jugando entre sus labios.

Peter sonrió y gimió un poco cuando sintió la cálida lengua de Tony sobre aquel punto sensible, adoraba cuando hacia eso.

\- ¿Porque te gusto?

\- Porque me encantas – le prometió este mientras lamia impunemente un pezón y acariciaba el otro con su mano, para luego repetir el proceso con el otro el cual prefirió tomar con los dientes, para excitar más al chico. Podía sentir como Peter se removía excitado sobre él y lo oyó gemir ansiosamente.

\- Tonyyy.

El mayor lo tomó del rostro para darle un suave beso en los labios.

\- Pero más me gusta cómo te ves con nada puesto – le dijo acostándolo sobre la cama y retirándole el top con apuro - Ahora ayúdame y levanta las caderas.

Al quitarle los shorts rosados, sonrió al ver la ropa interior roja con un listón negro adelante y Peter le guiñó un ojo provocándolo.

\- Muy lindas… pero creo que también deben irse.

Con cuidado le retiró la ropa interior tan linda que usaba, develando lo que tanto ansiaba. Tony se deleitó al ver lo excitado que estaba el joven, su miembro completamente húmedo y erecto con solos unos cuantos besos y caricias. Se estiró para sacar algunas cosas del cajón, entre ellas unas curiosas esposas rosas. Peter las miró intrigado, pero Tony lo calmó con una caricia sobre el vientre.

\- Podemos usarlas, si quieres. No te sientas obligado – le dijo – Es solo que hoy pasé por una tienda y al verlas no pude evitar imaginarte con ellas puestas.

Peter se mordió el labio y sonrió provocándolo.

\- Podríamos probar…

\- Son suaves por dentro ¿Ves? No te van a molestar.

\- Okay – Peter estiró sus muñecas hacia Tony – Arrésteme oficial.

Tony sonrió y apresó a Peter con las mismas, para que luego el chico inclinara los brazos hacia atrás, quedando completamente indefenso.

\- ¿Qué te parece que apostemos por un poco más esta noche? – comentó el mayor quitándose la corbata y estirándola entre sus manos.

Peter asintió.

\- ¿Y después me vas a dar mi sorpresa de cumpleaños?

\- Por supuesto, amor.

Tony cubrió los ojos de Peter con su corbata, cegándolo completamente. Le dio una última mirada a su cuerpo sobre las sabanas, el cual ahora tenía a su merced. Peter era un chico precioso y más cuando le entregaba su confianza de esta manera.

\- ¿Sabes? No solo compre las esposas cuando pasé por esa tienda. Espero que esto te guste.

El hombre tomó del cajón un pequeño vibrador que había comprado, era color rosado. Apretó una tecla y lo acercó a uno de los pezones de Peter, Tomó nuevamente el vibrador y a la par que comenzaba a moverse, lo coloco sobre uno de los pezones de Peter. Este gimió aún más, ya que Tony lo usaba para hacer círculos sobre el rosado y erecto pezón. este jadeó y Tony siguió hasta el segundo, aplicando un poco más de presión allí.

\- ¿Q-Que…?

\- Shh, aún falta lo mejor.

Fue ahí que bajó por el abdomen de Peter hasta llegar a su sexo y posó la punta de aquel vibrador sobre la húmeda erección del muchacho. Peter gimió de placer y se arqueó sobre las sabanas. Tony sonrió, sabia lo bien que podía sentirse algo así.

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- S-Si... por favor, más ¡Más!

Tony pasó aquel aparato un par de veces más sobre el miembro del chico y rio al ver lo mucho que le gustaba. Mientras sostenía el falo del joven, con su otra mano hacia que aquel curioso juguete subiera y bajara por su tronco. Podía sentir las vibraciones sobre la sensible piel de Peter y como estas lo excitaban demasiado, los espasmos en su cuerpo lo demostraban.

\- ¿Cerca?

\- S-Si… Ah…

Tony siguió y siguió aplicando aquel vibrador sobre Peter, presionando especialmente sobre la cabeza mientras le acariciaba con cuidado. Al ver como se le agitaba la respiración, sonrió de lado. Con un fuerte gemido Peter se arqueó para acabar por sobre su abdomen, finas líneas blancas manchándolo. El chico respiró agitado luego de haber llegado al clímax y Tony le acarició una pierna para calmarlo.

\- ¿Quieres descansar?

Peter negó con la cabeza.

\- Sigue… por favor…

\- Tus deseos son ordenes, cumpleañero.

Se animó a aplicar aquel juguete sobre la entrada del chico y este gimió tímido. Tony la acarició con sus dedos y sonrió. Dejó el vibrador de lado para tomar una botellita de lubricante y ponerse un poco en las manos, luego introdujo un primer dedo, pero el chico aún estaba apretado. De repente, una idea cruzó su mente, y pensó que esta era la oportunidad perfecta para ponerla en práctica. Tomó a Peter de las caderas para voltearlo sobre las sabanas.

\- ¿Todo bien?

\- S-Si… - jadeó el más joven, dejándose mover como si fuera un simple juguete.

Tony siguió sonrió para sí mismo y se acostó sobre la cama, con cuidado separó los muslos de Peter para develar aquello que tanto ansiaba. Acarició la rosada entrada del chico con cuidado y sopló un poco sobre ella, para advertir al muchacho. Probó con una rápida lamida sobre esta, Peter se sobresaltó pero el hombre lo calmó acariciando sus piernas y besando su espalda.

\- Shh…. Vas a ver que esto te va a gustar, es algo que nunca te hice.

Volvió a lamer aquella hendidura varias veces, succionando y delineando su lengua alrededor mientras alternaba con sus dedos. Peter gemía y se removía contra su lengua con ansia, Tony sabía lo mucho que estaba disfrutando.

\- ¿Quieres que siga, bebé?

Peter gimió ante la pregunta.

\- Mmm… Tony… sí. P-Por favor…

Tony sonrió y se dedicó a introducir su lengua dentro del muchacho, succionando de vez en cuando. Luego de un rato de varias lamidas y preparación, Tony pudo introducir tres dedos y lo creyó suficiente. Volvió a voltear a Peter para ponerlo contra su espalda y notó que su erección goteaba demasiado, se le hizo adorable.

Se deshizo el cinturón y lo dejo caer al piso, el sonido metálico resonó en la habitación. Tony se bajó los pantalones lo suficiente como para liberar su dolorosa erección y tomándola en su mano, se introdujo dentro de Peter de poco en poco. El chico se arqueó sobre la cama, pero Tony acarició su abdomen para tranquilizarlo. Notó que el chico había vuelto a excitarse, no debía desaprovechar una oportunidad como esa. Con una mano sostuvo la erección de Peter mientras que con la otra tomaba aquel vibrador y lo aplicaba sobre la misma nuevamente, subiendo y bajando a la vez que seguía introduciéndose dentro de él como si no hubiera mañana.

\- Ah… no sabes lo bien que te ves así, Pete.

\- Papi… - gimió el chico – Mas rápido, p-por favor.

Amaba cuando Peter lo llamaba así y por poco gimió el mismo. Los jadeos quebrados del muchacho solo lo excitaron más, y Tony sintió la obligación de hacerle caso. Peter seguía gimiendo mientras lo ultrajaban y al mismo tiempo sentía las vibraciones de aquel juguete sobre su piel.

El hombre siguió y siguió su tarea a la vez que lo penetraba, cuando Peter comenzó a elevar sus caderas supo que estaba cerca otra vez. Tomó el miembro de Peter en su mano para mantenerlo firme y aplicó aquel juguete sin piedad, quería hacer que su orgasmo fuera lo más intenso posible. Peter se arqueó sobre la cama y con un jadeo ahogado volvió a acabar sobre el mismo. No mucho después lo siguió Tony, quien terminó acabando sobre él y manchándolo con su semilla. Luego de suspirar cansado, tomó un pañuelo húmedo que había dejado a un lado para limpiar a Peter. Después le quitó las esposas y le quitó la corbata de los ojos, estaba aturdido y se abrazó a él con fuerza.

\- Shh… aquí estoy ¿Te gustó?

Peter asintió y Tony le llenó el rostro de besos. Quería ser tanto tierno como severo con el chico.

\- Dulces dieciséis, cariño…

A la mañana siguiente ambos despertaron abrazados, Peter mantenía a Tony con firmeza y se escondió en su pecho para dormir. Este le besó el cabello y le despertó con algunas caricias en la espalda.

\- Despierta amor…

Peter rio y levantó la cabeza para ser saludado con un beso en la frente. El sol entraba por las cortinas y les dejaba ver sus rostros recién despiertos.

\- ¿Me esperas que me doy una ducha rápida y te llevo a desayunar?

El más joven se mordió el labio pícaramente.

\- ¿Por qué mejor no te acompaño? Así hacemos más rápido.

Tony le sonrió de lado ¿Cómo oponerse a algo como eso?

\- Tienes razón, además podríamos ahorrar agua. Ven.

Al llegar al baño, Tony primero ayudó a Peter a quitarse su pijama rosa, otra vez podría ver aquella piel que tanto lo enloquecía. Peter le devolvió el favor, desabotonándole la camisa y deshaciéndole el cinturón.

Poco después ambos ya estaban en la ducha, Peter ayudaba a Tony a ponerse shampoo y le desenredaba el cabello con cariño. Y Tony aprovechó para limpiar al muchacho con una esponja, tallando su suave piel con cuidado ya que no querría lastimarlo. Pero poco a poco dejó que sus manos se dieran la libertad de tocar un poco más al muchacho, quien no dudaba en restregarse contra el hombre.

\- Puedes hacerme lo que quieras – lo retó Peter acercándose a él peligrosamente.

Tony lo tomó de la cintura y le sonrió, para luego comenzar a besarlo con ansia. La boca de Peter sabia tan dulce y a la vez tan prohibida, aun no era muy bueno besando pero eso solo lo excitaba más. Su boca poco a poco pasó por su mejilla y bajó hasta su cuello, para luego ir descendiendo por su abdomen y finalmente llegó al sexo de Peter, el cual se encontraba erecto. El muchacho le acarició los húmedos cabellos con cuidado y le miró con un aire sensual, lo que iba a pasar era algo que lo emocionaba mucho. Dejó que su amante lo tomara entre los labios, succionando levemente su húmeda piel. De repente un deseo de poder atacó a Peter. Era su cumpleaños, podría permitirse algunos caprichos ¿No?

Con cuidado de no ser muy rudo, comenzó a moverse de atrás hacia adelante, suavemente adueñándose de la boca de Tony con suaves estocadas. Tony lo miró curioso, le interesaba que Peter tomase el control.

El hombre se separó un poco para a dar algunas lamidas y besos a la erección de Peter, este le sonrió para luego volver a introducirse en su boca y comenzar a darle estocadas un poco más entusiastas.

\- Ah… Tony. No sabes lo bien que se siente – jadeó acariciándose uno de sus pezones a la vez que se recargaba contra los azulejos de la ducha – Sigue…

Tony se doblegó ante el joven quien siguió jodiendole la boca totalmente perdido en su placer, adoraba ver a Peter con los labios entreabiertos y las mejillas sonrojadas a merced del placer. Luego un rato, Peter lo tomó de los cabellos y con un frágil gemido, se vino entre los labios de Tony. Este tomó todo lo que Peter le ofreció, pero aun así lamió una gota que se le había escapado de los labios. Peter le tomó el rostro para ponerlo de pie y besarlo con ganas, solo Tony podía hacerlo sentir así. Se saboreó en su boca impunemente, y Tony lamió su lengua para que supiera lo dulce que era.

\- Tony…

\- ¿Si?

Peter se le dio la espalda y con ambas manos separó sus muslos para develarle su rosada entrada. Mirándolo de lado, le rogó.

\- Hazme tuyo.

Tony se mordió el labio y se acarició su creciente erección con ansias. No había nada que le gustase más que estar dentro de ese cuerpo tan delicado y suave.

Se introdujo dentro de Peter con cuidado, y lo tomó de las caderas para acercarlo a él y poder depositar varios besos sobre su nuca, hombros y espalda. Poco a poco comenzó a embestir, lenta pero profundamente para que el chico se acostumbrara.

\- M-Más… como ayer. Por favor.

\- Si tú me lo pides…

Fue ahí que Tony aumentó la velocidad, penetrando al chico con ganas contra los azulejos del baño. Podía oír como sus pieles chocaban y eso solo lo excitaba más. Tony tomó a Peter de las muñecas para juntárselas contra la espalda, inmovilizándolo como ayer. El chico se dejó, esa pequeña lucha de poder entre ellos le agradaba. Tony siguió dándole múltiples estocadas mientras le mordía y besaba el hombro, lamiendo las gotas de agua sobre la piel de Peter.

Cuando estuvo cerca de llegar al clímax, salió de dentro del chico y se acarició varias veces, acabando por sobre su entrada. Tony jadeó pesadamente y dio vuelta a Peter para besarlo, este le correspondió y sonrió entre las muestras de afecto.

\- ¿Seguimos en la cama? Hay algunas cosas que quisiera probar…

Tony sonrió y besó a Peter en la mejilla, para luego tomar una toalla y comenzar a secarlo con cuidado y delicadeza.

\- Lo que tú desees. Hoy es tu dia.

Tal vez podrían desayunar más tarde.


End file.
